The Monster Within
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Every Coluan must submit to his darkest desires once in a while, his just happen to be full of lust and desire. RoxyxBrainy RATED M FOR A BLOODY PERFECT REASON! EDITED! decided to make it longer XD possibly 4 chapters
1. Chapter 1

The monster within

The day was a happy day, it was a wedding day and throughout the entire day Roxy and Brainy had been playing some sort of, 'I flirt with you and you just fawn over me none stop' game.

"Brainy." Roxy called and ran over to him as he looked at her in a light blue/violet silky dress that she'd worn for the wedding as she was one of the brides' maids and her and Tinya (Phantom girl) refused to wear pink. He just looked her over as she waved her hand in front of his face "hello! Earth to Brainy!" she called and he snapped out of it

"What?" he asked quickly and she chuckled

"Wanna dance?" she asked smiling

"Not really." He spoke since he'd never really been a dancing sort of person, then she pulled that bloody trick on him, she got right up close to him and purred down his ear flirtatiously

"Pwease?" she asked "you know you want to." She smirked "be curious." She stated oh so provocatively and he was gone, he had to say yes, that was her game for the day.

"O-ok." He stuttered and she smiled and pulled him to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as he could get, she placed his arms around her waist as the music played softly. The scene would most definitely be declared as 'those two are a couple' material but the Legion knew better, he'd never admit it in a million years, and now she'd grown up, she wasn't afraid to make him want her as much as possible by any means possible. One time he was certain he felt hands trailing down his chest in his lab, but he shook that off, little did he know that she'd done it for fun (what a kinky girl), she'd also 'accidently' fell on him and locked lips with him, it was obvious, she wanted him badly and she'd do anything she could to have him locked in a room with her and her alone. Any other male legionnaire would have just took her at any time she'd started one of her little games if she'd of played them on them, but she was playing them on a thick headed android that just refused to do anything to her... for reasons that even he didn't know.

"Haven't I been very unfair to you today?" she whispered down his ear sending chills up his spine

"You have." He mumbled back and she smirked

"Shouldn't you punish me later on then?" she stated in a hushed flirtatious tone that just made him want to take her right there and then.

"I should, but I'm going to let it slide this time." He smirked

"But I've been such a naughty girl." She flirted

"You'll just have to deal with your guilt then." He whispered back huskily sending shivers coursing throughout her body

"I'd rather you dealt with me instead." She replied rather sexily

"Aww how unfortunate for you." he purred and she disappeared out his arms then he felt lips press against his then move quickly; he smirked darkly then walked off. An hour later they had both arrived at the tower because she didn't feel like partying anymore and Brainy just didn't like the scene anyway. As soon as they walked through the large doors she'd moved swiftly and pinned him against the wall

"Are you positive you're not going to deal with my naughty behaviour?" she asked sexily close up to his face and he span her round so he was against her "finally." She whispered and he covered her mouth with his with desire and lust, she'd certainly brought out the worst in him over the years, although he was bloody happy she had done, he was more...human like now. Moaning as he trailed hot kisses down her jaw line and neck then back up to her mouth she wrapped her legs around his waist enjoying the taste of his mouth against hers as he shoved his tongue down her throat as she unbuttoned two of the buttons on his shirt "maybe we should go somewhere a little more... privet." She suggested and was about to teleport but the door opened and they jumped apart shocked, he realised what he'd done and scolded himself then walked off silently as the team walked in minute Imra and Garth who had set off on their honeymoon to Nanguala where Roxy had contacted her people and made sure them two would be treated like royalty in the city of beauty for the week they were away.

"Hey, where's Brainy?" Superman asked confused

"He's right-... he was here just a second ago...DAMN!!" she yelled and he looked at her confused "don't ask." She stated clearly and he nodded then clicked

"What did you do?" he asked accusingly and Tinya and Luornu (Triplicate girl) smirked

"I bet she almost had him." Luornu chuckled and Superman shook his head and walked off mumbling something about overly hormonal women

"If you lot hadn't walked through the bloody doors I would have." She glared

"Well, that proves one thing, he's more human than we thought her was if he can act like that." Tinya grinned

"Well, I can try anytime I want to since I can teleport, so I'll be tryin sometime later on." She smirked and they grinned and the three walked off to the lounge as they gossiped about how goddamn good Brainy was at...well everything. (Meaning perverted everything -) Later on he hadn't come out of his lab and Roxy was sensing something unusual but couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"I'm worried." Roxy stated concerned still in the dress that she'd worn for a party for Imra and Garths wedding ( Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad)

"I wonder what's up with him." Superman spoke "BRAINY WILL YOU OPEN UP?" he yelled through the door

"NO!" he yelled back

"I'm going in." Roxy said confidently

"KEEP HER OUT!" Brainy yelled back urgently and she stopped in her tracks

"Brainy? What's wrong?" she asked

"I don't... I don't want to hurt you." he stated and Superman looked at her weirdly

"Him? Hurt you? Is that possible?" he asked confused

"Depends." She sighed. She'd grown up considerably since she joined, she was now around 19, and her body was more curvaceous her sapphire hair reached her lower back and she had quite a few of the legion wishing she liked them... but she liked someone unexpected, no she loved someone unexpected, the now definition of hottie who had secured himself in his lab and refused to let any female enter, especially her. (HE ALREADY IS THE DEFINITION OF HOTTIE!!!) "Brainy... why won't you let me in?" she asked

"You can come in, in two days... but for now... just leave me be." He answered and she sighed

"Ok fine." She agreed then motioned Superman to follow her away from the lab. That night Roxy shot up from her sleep and shot out of her room, she'd sensed something was wrong a few hours before, but now it was worse. She reached the lab and fazed inside "Brainy...are you ok?" she called but there was no answer "Brainy?" she asked then noticed her powers were cut off in that room, but she just didn't care anyway

"I told you to stay out." He stated from the shadows

"I sensed something was wrong...tell Me." she demanded and with one swift movement she was pressed up against the wall with him up against her

"You are in no position to be making demands." he stated and she noticed something that she'd never seen in him before, his eyes were dark and lust filled. "Now I'm tired of the little games you pulled before." He spoke and pressed his lips onto hers with an immense amount of bottled-up desire that sent chills up her spine as his talented mouth gave her a joy ride. "and now I'm going to punish you for your naughty behaviour" he stated huskily and moved as close as he possibly could without crushing her. Completely forgetting how his thoughts at that moment were set on something...very unlike him, she strung her hands through his dirty blonde hair and returned the kiss eagerly, which he did not expect as he pulled away "you are allowing me to do this?" he asked

"I'm bloody daring you" she stated and he replied by trailing hot kisses down her jaw line and neck then returned to her mouth. Moaning into the kiss, she became ridiculously light-headed as he started pumping his tongue into her mouth. Right in the heat of their mouth-to-mouth orgasm, she arched beneath him and officially decided that he was the best goddamned kisser in every galaxy she'd visited. Pulling out sumptuously slowly, he panted and trailed kisses that burned his lips and cooled her skin across her jaw line. He rolled his tongue throughout her neck and began thrusting his tongue on the small spot where her collarbone and her shoulder met. Encouraged by the moans she was squeaking out, he placed his hands on her hips, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She knew exactly what was about to happen to her, and who was doing it, but she just couldn't bring herself to stop him... it was too damn GOOD! And she loved every second of it. But alas, she couldn't let him do this; he'd never speak to her again out of guilt!

"Brainy... maybe you should stop." She stated hating herself for it which was when he moved them quickly so he was on top of her led on the bed and removed his shirt which was loosely buttoned from the previous heated moment anyway. She could tell from the usual tight purple and black suit he wore that he was a perfect specimen, but DANG! was she all too correct at his perfect atonomy structure.

"I will not stop until you are under me, screaming my name, and begging me not to stop," he said huskily, meaning every word of it. God she loved his voice, and the fact that it gave her a thrill in her lower stomach when he talked that way. He removed the skimpy bed clothes she wore in one fluid movement causing her to gasp sharply as the cold air hit her bare skin. He traced his hands down her slim curvy figure, drinking in every aspect and every detail until he couldn't bare it anymore and his lips crashed down onto hers then trailed kissed down the valley between her breasts and between her thighs making her moan as his tongue darted in and out of her makin her moan and gasp then moved back upwards toward her mouth then claimed it as his own. Soon enough be began tire of foreplay and removed the rest of his clothing. He positioned himself at her entrance then thrust deep inside her making her gasp sharply but he silenced her with a passion filled kiss

"Shush up now." He stated in a more demanding tone that just made her more turned on

"You... can't hurt me that way." She stated breathlessly

"In that case." He stated and thrust into her again as she squirmed. Each thrust became quicker and quicker her moans of pleasure leading him on as she matched his pace

"_Faster.._." she moaned and he complied instantly as he groaned in pleasure as she bucked under him "_Brainy..._" she breathed as their hips moved in sync "_don't...stop._" she begged and he kissed and suckled her neck as he submitted to her wish, he just couldn't stop himself, no matter how hard he tried, his mind just... WANTED her and everything to do with her, it screamed for him to take her in every way known to him (which since he's a smart ass then that's probably a lot of ways ;D) soon enough he felt her clench on him as she was reaching her climax as their bodies had no more room to get any closer and so overcome by bliss and lust she screamed as her climax was breached "_BRAINY!!" _her legs tightened around his waist as his pumps slowed down but became harder until he collapsed on top of her then rolled off panting. She heard him say something but didn't quite catch it "what?" she asked breathlessly

"I'm so sorry." He stated "if you want to harm me in any way, feel free, I deserve it." he stated and she smiled and smacked him lightly over the head "was that it?" he asked

"That's all you deserve... for not doin that sooner you plonker." She smirked and covered his mouth with hers and he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss until she pulled upwards and smirked down at him "and before you start with the, 'but I raped you' speech... you can't rape the willing." And she was pulled back down into a deep kiss as he rolled on top of her

"You have a wonderful point there." He grinned down at her and nipped her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

------------------------

**Next morning**

Roxy awoke snuggled into something that had his arms wrapped around her possessively, she opened her eyes fully to see the handsome face of the android sleeping in front of her. She peaked over his shoulder to see what time it was, luckily she hadn't slept in, it was 10 o'clock... ok maybe she had slept in, but not that much, the she began to wonder... how long HAD they been up the night before. She decided to faze out of Brainy's protective grip, but that plan went down the drain as she'd noticed the lock was on so she couldn't faze out at all. She nudged him and he groaned and opened his eyes

"What is it?" he mumbled

"I need to get out of here." She smirked

"Why?" he asked bewildered

"Nobody will be able to find me, they'll think you've killed me or something." she smirked

"Or something." he grinned and turned the lock off but kept her down

"Brainy... let me up." she whined but he hugged her closer

"Nope." He smirked

"Someone might come in." She spoke

"And? I don't care." He stated seriously and she just shrugged and snuggled up to him

"You raise and excellent point." She smiled and yawned "now I'm off to noddy land, no waking me up." she stated and he kissed her

"It's a deal." He smiled

"Oh and Brainy?" she asked

"Hmm?" he replied

"I love you," she smiled and she fell back asleep as he smiled at her.

"I love you too." He finally admitted then rested his head on hers and fell back to sleep.

**Man that took a while! –Faints-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Roxy had woke up in her own bed this time and decided to take a nice warm shower. Brainy however did not have such a nice sleep, his mind was being rather perverted at the moment and he couldn't understand why, he'd tried everything to shut it up but it just wouldn't cooperate and carried on showing him images of two nights ago. She switched to her Zorainian form and turned the water on. Brainy had heard the water turn on and his mind did it again! '_Go on, I'm sure she won't mind.'_ It stated '_will you shut up!?' _he thought/yelled. Roxy had heard his little conversation and smiled then remembered the legion had gone off on a mission without them.

"Time for some fun." She smirked slyly "but how to get him here... I have an idea." she stated and turned human then thought putting on an urgent mind voice '_Brainy, help!'_ she called and he looked round '_hey, your _g_irlfriend is calling you!'_ the other one stated and he stood up and walked out of his room then knocked on the bathroom

"You ok?" he asked

"I need your help a minute." She replied and he shook his head '_she wants you and you know it'_ and he opened the door to find nothing then a voice appeared "So gullible." It stated down his ear and he knew exactly whose voice that was '_my turn.'_ His inner mind stated and grabbed the invisible Roxy and pushed her against the steamed up tiles then pressed up against her towelled form as she became visible smirking mischievously, "Aww you caught Me." she purred and he covered her mouth with his own, then trailed down across her jaw line as she moaned under his touch "maybe...we should go somewhere more... comfortable?" she suggested whilst moaning and he looked at her and she noticed... he had the same look as he did two nights prior, his eyes were different, hazy and lust filled

"We have the base to ourselves... I don't see why not." He smirked and she teleported them to her room "perfect." He purred down her ear and kissed her swan-like neck whilst the moans she squeaked out lead him on. They moved backwards and she fell back onto the bed (do you believe that the towel is still wrapped round her :D) and he crawled on top of her. He ripped the towel off her and she gasped, he was waaay to good at this. He stopped his actions to admire the young woman on the bed. Her sky blue hair was spread out underneath her head, breasts moving in time to her breathing he could read her like a book sometimes. Leaning down, he lowered himself once again to kiss her, he _wanted_ her. Desired _her_. No one else would do for him. It had to be _her_.

She smiled into the kiss, as he let his body do whatever the hell it wanted too. He smirked darkly as he placed his hands on her hips, letting her set the pace. When they parted though, he resumed making his way back down her body. And he chuckled as his lips moved lower, further south, and her breathing hastened. When he passed the place where she wanted him to be at most, she groaned in dissatisfaction.

Feeling his smile on her thigh, she lifted her head to glare at him, only to fall back onto the bed when he pressed his lips satisfactorily hard against her clit, tongue pushing into her opening as he licked her over and over. Although struggling for breath, she found her fingers fisting themselves in his hair, her legs pushing her closer to him. His hands migrated to her hip and thigh, holding her steady as he continued to taste her. Soon though, his left arm was placed across her hips and the middle finger of his right hand had taken the place of his tongue. Using his lips, teeth, and tongue on her nub, Brainiac 5 listened to the cries of pleasure that was sweet music to his ears. As he inserted a second finger, he simultaneously moaned, the wider intrusion combined with the heavy vibrations causing her to arch her back as her lips parted in a silent cry as her orgasm ripped through her being.

Satisfaction oozing from every pore, Brainy kissed his way back up to her as his fingers continued to pump into her, helping her slowly descend from her high. Reaching her lips, he kissed her roughly since he knew that's what really turned her on. They parted for a second

"You're still dressed." She stated sexily

"You can fix that can't you?" he asked huskily and she fazed the tight fitting outfit off of him

"Ahh the wonders of Intangibility," She purred

"Yes, the wonders." He whispered down her ear making her spine tingle with desire and lust and she flipped them over

"My turn." She stated and kissed him forcefully as her hands roamed over his metallic form, each place she touched the sensors shot waves of pleasure throughout his body making him groan in mind-swirling bliss. She decided she was going to have some fun with him and trailed hot kisses down his chest earning quite a few grunts and moans. Her fingers grasped him firmly, gently, moving in rhythmic strokes. His hand tangled in her hair, pulling her lips to his. She coaxed his tongue out and sucked him in time to her strokes, making him jerk up in pleasure. His hips began to follow her, groans tearing from his throat. He pulled away from her. "Roxy-" She made a trail of kisses that led down his body, her hand never stopping the pace she had set; then she took him in, scraping her teeth lightly against him and sucking as he bucked in her mouth. Roxy revelled in the whimpers and groans of the man in her bed, and took him in as deep as she could. Brainy gasped her name, tightening his hold on her hair and trying not to buck hard in her mouth. But she was making it so hard for him to hold still. She played with his member, teasing the head and tracing her tongue on the ridge on the underside of the erect appendage. He pulled her up, holding her steady as he regained control of his lust. "You- oh God, Roxy, please…" he whimpered as her hand resumed toying with his member. then she travelled back up and kissed his neck "I want you." she whispered. Brainy's eyes darkened at that. He found the strength to sit up and flip them over, holding her hands above her head. He kissed her hard; his forceful entry between her lips had Roxy begging for more.

"What the lady," -kiss-, "wants," -kiss-, "is what the lady" -kiss-, "gets." he replied whilst kissing her roughly and parted her legs with his and thrust deep inside her '_god I love how he can extend any part of his anatomy' _she thought

"Harder..." she groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him further. He quickened the pace creating waves of pleasure that flowed between them. "_Faster!_" she moaned loudly and he complied. The moans from her room travelled throughout the entire base, lucky the team had left for a while. Struggling to breath as her breath was stuck at the back of her throat she pulled him down and their lips crashed together "_Brainy..." _she moaned "..._don't stop." _she begged as his thrusts became quicker and harder giving her so much pleasure that soon it'd be coming out of her ears. He felt her legs clench around his waist and realised she was reaching her climax, he thrust deep deep down as far as he could without hurting her inside, so overcome by bliss she screamed as her orgasm came "_BRAINY!!!!_" she yelled as her climax was breached and her slowed his pace down until he collapsed on top of her breathless.

"Querl Dox, I can officially say, you are far too good at that." She smirked breathlessly and he kissed her passionately, she snaked her arms around his neck and he gripped her sides

"Well, I guess you won't mind another round then." He smirked and she grinned and pulled his head back down into a forceful kiss as he took her again.

**Next Chapt there is a massive surprise for Roxy and for the rest of the legion... except Brainy of course!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Roxy walked into the kitchen with a robe on and fuzzy purple slippers, she made herself a hot cup of coffee and grabbed the report off the table from where her boyfriend had left it.

"He is such a nerd." She grinned as she read through it. Brainy... was not having the best time in the world.

"Are you sure about this?" Superman asked

"Sure i'm sure." He replied frowning

"It's a big step, Brainy. I mean I know you've liked her since before I met you... but you only just got together..." Superman sighed

"I've waited long enough, Superman... i'm gonna ask her." he spoke seriously. The only other people he'd told were Triplicate girl (I'M KEEPING HER NAME AS THAT!!! DUO DAMSEL SUCKS!); whom he'd regretted telling greatly, Superman, Timberwolf and Bouncing Boy; whom loved the idea.

The lounge was rather quiet... until a certain Triplicate girl walked in and immediately decided to bug her friend.

"Hiya Roxy!" she grinned and sat down

"Hi Trip, what's up?" she asked reading

"I know something you don't know!" she sang

"One... you have a horrible voice, please don't sing in the morning ever again... and two, what is it?" she asked and Luornu grinned

"You'll find out soon enough..." she smirked slyly and then frowned "you still read those?" she asked

"Of course, they're quite entertaining actually, he now puts little cartoons strips at the bottom; of us kicking the crap outa the bad guys," she laughed and shown her one of the strips making her laugh

"Oh wow, that's good..." she laughed and they looked around as a nervous Brainiac 5 walked in followed by Superman and Timberwolf.

"Hi Brainy," Roxy smiled and he smiled and walked over as Superman did the 'give em some privacy' sign. Luornu nodded and slipped away unnoticed as the others disappeared out the door.

"Hi Roxy," he smiled and hugged her from behind; she smiled and relaxed into the hug. They were both shocked out of the moment when the big screen rang. Roxy pushed the remote and the screen flickered on with Imra and Garth grinning at them

"Hiya lovebirds!" Garth grinned and they both shrugged and waved "so what've we missed?" he asked

"A lot put it that way," Roxy chuckled and grinned at Brainy who smirked back slyly.

"Roxy, your planet is amazing!" Imra smiled

"I knew you'd like it... are they all treating you well?" she asked and a female Zorainian was handed the phone

"Of course your majesty, we'd never go against your instructions, is that a...Coluan!?" she asked shocked and Roxy smiled as Brainy sighed and nodded

"That's good, and stop callin me that, i'm no more of a princess than you are honey, and he's more human than Coluan, now go back to your fishing," she grinned and the female smiled and nodded then a splash was heard as the phone was handed back to Garth.

"We're treated like royalty here..." Imra smiled

"Great... are you glad I booked the travel plans?" Roxy grinned

"Heck yeah!" Garth smirked

"When you get back... prepare to be shocked!" Brainy grinned

"Why?" they both asked "and why are you in your pyjamas Roxy?" Imra asked

"Just woke up... don't ask where, now erm, you'll find out why when you get back." She grinned

"...Where did you wake up?" Garth asked grinning

"I said don't ask!" she growled as Brainy grinned. "Oh and some peoples rooms have been moved around..." she spoke as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, like who?" Imra asked confused

"Well, your two rooms are now joined, thanks to me. Erm... Triplicate girl has moved rooms, and so has Phantom girl, me too." She smiled; mainly, Roxy had moved into Brainy's room, Luornu had moved into her old room and Tinya had moved into Luornu's room.

"Ok then, we'll check that out when we get back in two days, seya guys!" Garth grinned and they both waved as the screen flickered off. Brainy walked round to the front of the settee and sat down, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Apparently Luornu knows something I don't..." she sighed and he gulped

"She hasn't told you has she?" he asked and she looked at him weirdly

"...What is it Brainy?" she asked

"W-well, erm... I'd rather ask some other time, some other place..." he smiled nervously

"Ask what?" she asked confused.

"Nothing important..." he lied and she put the paper down and crawled on top of him

"Uh huh... let's see if I can get it out of you," she grinned slyly and bent down and trailed hot kisses down his chest making him shudder in delight.

"R-Roxy, I-I can't!" he groaned and she sat up still straddling his waist with an annoyed look

"Just tell me!" she growled and he smirked

"Have to do better than that to get it outa me," he spoke slyly and she narrowed her eyes and teleported them to his room.

"I have my ways, Brainy" she spoke darkly and nipped at his neck whilst morphing her nails and running them sensuously down his chest as he groaned in pleasure. (Skipping adult content cause I can.) Panting and sweating, she lay with her head resting on his bare chest, occasionally kissing it softly. "Will you tell me now?" she asked grinning

"Maaaaybe," he grinned and she snuggled up closer. "Ok I'll tell you, but first... where'd you throw my clothes?" he asked and she laughed

"Over by the desk," she giggled and he jumped up and put his pants on but left the top half off. (Hmm, bare chest Brainy XD) She caught a glimpse of something black but shrugged it off.

"Ok Roxy... I've been meaning to ask this... but I think Garth and Imra will say we're copying them..." he grinned and she frowned confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked holding the covers just above her breasts as she looked at him curiously. He chuckled then brought something from behind his back...a small black box.

"Roxy..." and he paused; she noted that he seemed VERY nervous... then her eyes widened as he got down on one knee and opened the box showing a beautiful golden ring with a two toned sapphire/amethyst gem embedded in the gold. "Will you be my wife?" he asked and her jaw dropped, her eyes widened. Just to make sure she wasn't dreaming; she pinched herself.

"Ouch, ok, not a dream..." she mumbled and he frowned "Brainy..." and she grinned then glomped him, knocking him over "of course I will you big softie!" she grinned kissed him. She pulled away and he slipped the ring on her finger as she blushed and smiled.

"I thought you were going to say no for a second there..." he sighed and she grinned

"They're gonna say we copied them," she giggled

"Who cares, two legion weddings in a year... new record," he grinned and she laughed

"So is this what she knew and I didn't?" she asked

"Yep, I accidently told her the other day... worst mistake...ever!" he grinned and she giggled and admired the ring.

"Wanna go tell everyone?" she asked

"First... you gotta get dressed," he grinned slyly and she smirked

"True... very true," she grinned and jumped to her feet then got dressed in her usual casual outfit (supers go casual), a long brown skirt with knee high brown boots, a sleeveless jacket and shoulder length fluffy ended, fingerless gloves. Her long blue hair was put up in a clip and her locket hung proudly for everyone to see. (It's a nice outfit, trust me, I drew it XD)

"Hmm very nice," he winked

"Get properly dressed," she laughed and he used his stretchy arms to push himself up then dusted them off. He dressed in a button up purple shirt and black jeans with normal boots on. "Hmm very nice ya self," She winked and he laughed. Roxy decided to shock everyone in the lounge by teleporting... so she did, and she did actually shock everyone.

"So, did he ask?" Luornu asked and she held up the hand with the ring on

"Yep," she grinned and he smiled as a round of applause sounded mixed with a few 'it's about time guys.' And a few 'FINALLY's', the funniest one came from Bouncing Boy as he started making sounds like the wedding march... then something happened, what they didn't expect, the doors opened and the two newly weds walked through

"We missed you guys too much... so why you playin the wedding march?" Imra asked confused

"Long story short, we beat our record... two legion weddings in a year..." Tinya grinned

"Who's gettin married?" Garth asked raising an eyebrow

"Give you a clue, their races are mortal enemies, ones a princess, the other's a... erm... I dunno." Bouncing boy shrugged

"Scientist, Bouncing boy, Scientist..." Brainy grinned then looked at the shocked pair at the door

"You...and... Roxy...are...getting...married?!" Garth asked shocked

"They call us lovebirds for a reason," Roxy grinned and Imra immediately grinned and gave her a hug

"Congrats Roxy, but... you do know your can't have kids with him... right?" she asked the last bit quietly and Roxy chuckled nervously

"... No comment..." she gulped

"What's wrong?"Brainy asked confused

"...Now or never..." she shrugged "I'm pregnant!"

Nobody had ever seen Brainy faint so fast... and they beat the record for how many jaws dropping in one day as well...

-------------------

**Short I know... but I have legion writers block . NO FAIR!!! Now whoever suggested the pregnancy thing... props to you!!!**

**P.S, i'll explain how an android got a fish pregnant in the next chapter, don't worry 'bout that XD**


End file.
